


Like Fallen Snow

by StrangeTechiques



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: Angst, Can’t tag for life, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, idv - Freeform, might be adding a second part, reunion at the manor ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeTechiques/pseuds/StrangeTechiques
Summary: Like the falling snow, you left a cold blanket over my heart
Relationships: Victor Grantz | Postman/Andrew Kreiss | Grave Keeper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Like Fallen Snow

The shadows of dusk were just barely starting to fall over the graveyard like a beast slowly creeping out from its hiding place.. The last rays of the sun could be viewed through the rows and rows of tombs that filled the iron fencing around this large plot of land. Those rays grew darker as time ticked on. Faint traces of stars appeared in the sky, though the promise of snow seemed to roll in just as fast as the light was leaving. A chill penetrated the slight breeze that blew by every so often. With the oncoming winter, the nights only grew more bitter, the winds whispering the promise of a storm. Those whispered words flew through cracked tombs and lifeless looking trees, ending its journey by wrapping you in an unwanted blanket.  
Andrew was quite used to this type of world. The gloomy aura that fit the air, the depressing feeling that felt like a heavy weight on your shoulders that overwhelmed anyone that would set food on these grounds. It was a feeling that Andrew was more than familiar with. . Suppose you could say that Andrew fit into the description of the cemetery as well. Ever since he was a child, people have thrown spiteful words at him, their words were constantly like a broken record in his mind.  
“He’s a monster, just look at him.”  
“He looks like a ghost!”  
“More like a demon from hell. He’ll curse us all!”  
Who could’ve known that being albino would change how the world viewed him?. To the world he was just a red-eyed, ghostly monster. It’s not like he presented himself any better. He only completed the people’s views on him, those black priests like robes, long white hair that covered the right side of his face, tired red eyes and pale skin that even the sickest patients on their deathbed couldn’t compete with.. He understood why the town hated him, feared him. But understanding didn’t stop the pain caused by each hateful word or disgusted glance made by those unfortunate enough to see him.  
There was only one exception. A postman he had met a few months ago. He approached him late at night with a letter for one of the priests at the church that owned the grounds of the cemetery. Apparently, Andrew had been the only one that the postman could find. Andrew could never forget how he approached him with such a beaming smile on their face. Victor… that was his name, and he was the only ray of sunshine in his life. Andrew recalled how their fingers brushed against each other when Victor passed the note over to him. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the other male. Victor really was a ray of sunshine: golden hair, bright hazel eyes and the brightest smile he’s ever seen. Victor was the only person who wasn’t repulsed by his appearance. To this day he still couldn’t comprehend Victor’s acceptance, even though a couple weeks after that first encounter, after Victor had visited him every night, Victor sat down with him, pulled out a notepad and wrote down words clear as day: I like you.  
Now here he was, months later, waiting for Victor on the same steps that Victor had first confessed feelings of admiration for him. His thick robe and coat did little to combat the overcast sky and chilly winds that blew by every now and then. Earlier that day, he received a letter from Victor saying that he had something important that he wanted to discuss with him. Andrew wasn’t going to say no to a request from Victor. He’d honestly do anything for the blond. Andrew let out a quiet breath, gripping his arms as he watched his breath appear and then disappear in the air. Since he lived on these grounds, he always arrived early whenever Victor wanted to meet. Time passed quietly, his red eyes glued to the gate. When Victor finally came into sight, he perked up like a child spotting a candy store in the distance. He wanted to smile when he saw the other push open the gate and step in, but when he noticed that he wasn’t smiling and happily moving over to him like they usually did when they dropped by, his heart sunk a little.  
What happened? Why aren’t you smiling…?  
Victor moved down the cobblestone path and finally stood in front of Andrew. In their hands, Victor held a letter. It looked like it had recently been opened and it was with handwriting that he knew wasn’t Victor’s handiwork. Andrew drew his brows together, trying to meet the other’s gaze, but Victor stared into the ground. The air suddenly felt heavy and a lump grew in his throat, but he did his best to swallow it so he could speak. “W-what’s in the letter…?” Andrew tentatively asked, his words laced in worry. Why wouldn’t Victor look at him? What was wrong? He’d never seen him without a smile before!  
Victor let out a small breath, closing his eyes tightly for a moment. Andrew frowned deeply, looking away for a moment, giving his lover the space that they probably needed to think. It wasn’t until he heard some ruffling around in a bag that he looked up again. When he did, he was met with the same letter that had been in his hands being held out to him. Victor was now holding a pad and pen in his other hand. With a shaking grasp, Andrew took hold of the letter and carefully opened it up and read what was on the page.

Dear Victor Grantz,  
You’ve been invited to attend the games at Oculus Manor! If you so choose to attend, then a carriage will be awaiting you within the next few days of receiving this letter! You among chosen others will be participating in games hosted by the man of the manor, and if you manage to win, you will be granted a large sum of money. We hope that you will accept our invitation.

There was no return address, no signature at the bottom of the letter. Andrew wasn’t sure what he was looking at, but those words made his heart sink. No...sink wasn’t the right word...his chest felt tight, that worried feeling overwhelming him like a thorn bush wrapping around his lungs and heart. Slowly, he looked up from the inked words on the page to Victor who was finally looking at him. That usual brightness in their eyes wasn’t exactly there anymore. It was more like a dull excitement that he once carried around everywhere.. It wasn’t clear and it certainly wasn’t directed at him. He looked...apologetic. No, that couldn’t mean-  
“You’re...you’re not considering it are you…?” he trailed off, blinking a few times to combat the growing sting in his eyes. His vision turned blurry for a moment until he quickly blinked away the tears.  
Victor frowned at him but slowly held out the notepad: It’ll be a great opportunity for me...and it’s the first letter I’ve ever gotten. You know I’ve never gotten one before, it’s all I’ve wanted. Plus, with this money we could finally leave this place. I want to...for us. You understand, right?  
Those words made everything hurt worse. No, no I didn’t understand! Why did he want to leave me here? He knew that Victor said that with that money they could finally leave this horrid town...but at what cost? Victor was the only person he trusted, he loved...and now they were going to-  
Andrew shut his eyes tightly and turned away, holding the letter in his hands hostage in a tight grip as he slowly drew it towards his chest. Those burning tears were back and this time he didn’t have the strength to keep them at bay. Warm tears stung his chilled cheeks, making him more cold than he had started. Victor was his lifeline, his support, his comfort...he barely made it on his own for 22 years. The pain spread in his mind and the small, hurt cries escaped his throat, making him barely able to hear or feel Victor sitting down next to him. Small arms wrapped around his body, pulling him against a warmth and comfort that he had come to know so well. It felt like it was fading though. Victor didn’t have to write anything down for him to know what they must be trying to convey.  
I’m sorry-  
It didn’t matter that the blond was mute, he could feel the aura that they were giving off was crystal clear, it was an apologetic anguish that just extruded from Victor like liquid fire, and it hurt. Hurt more than anything. It felt like he had stumbled and fell into a cactus, his heart having been punctured a thousand times over by tiny needles. It stung so incredibly bad, but the longer he sat there in Victor’s arms, the more that sting turned into something more numb, a numbness he hadn’t felt in months. He should’ve expected this sooner, earlier. Victor would take whatever chance they could to get up and leave with a broken, empty promise of return. He was just like the rest of the world, only hiding behind smiles that actually melted his heart.  
In the midst of those thoughts, a kiss was pressed to his cheek, pulling him out of his pain. Blearily, he looked up to see Victor wearing a small, sad smile. His hands were moved onto his cheeks, brushing away tears that still slipped free. Despite his negativity just a few seconds ago, he couldn’t stop himself from melting into his touch, eyes closing halfway and staring at the ground. He couldn’t doubt Victor no matter how hard he tried. Couldn’t push him away to try and save himself.  
Andrew didn’t know how long they sat there.. He opened his eyes when Victor’s hands left his cheeks, the cold quickly moving in and making him shudder as he watched Victor stand up. Victor adjusted his coat before he turned to look at him again. Andrew could see it in their eyes and expression; this decision hurt him too, but apparently, it was a decision that had to be made. Victor held out a hand to him, and with a small amount of hesitation, he took it, taking his help in standing up off the ground. Almost upon the second his feet met the ground, Victor was pulling him into a tight hug, burying his head into the crook of his neck. Andrew was stunned but slowly returned the hug, his head resting on top of theirs. The warmth was fading quickly. This would be the last hug for a long while. The last everything. Andrew tightened his hold on Victor just a tad more, eyes tightly shut as he held onto the last bits of light that he had left in his arms.  
“P-please come back-” A few, small, quiet words whispered for only Victor to hear, and after the words were gone, all that was left was the light sound of a light snow hitting the ground, taking away that last bit of warmth between them.  
He had made Victor promise that he would come back safely before they left. Except, the only problem was... that they never did.


End file.
